What I Hate the Most
by lilmoney
Summary: STOPPED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE FOR EDITING AND REWRITING. KIGO. Shego can't sleep.Kim can't think without thoughts of Shego. Both her and Kim find themselves possibly on borderline crazy,or so they think. rated T to be safe will possibly live up to the ratting as it slowly progresses.
1. What I Hate the Most

**What I hate the Most**

**well to begin, i really don't know where this is going. i just kinda started and this is my first kigo fic. don't get mad if i don't update soon enough. i have a very busy schedule and i will get to the story if i can.**

**i don't own kim possible or any of the characters. don't sue 'cause im broke anyway**

_italics_ or** bolds **are thoughts.

**Ch.1. Restless nights, crazy days**

_Like all the other fights, the fact that Kim and Shego have yet to lay a solid hit on each other after almost an hour going at each other was no surprise. Trying to do so above a shark pit the size of a football field, was also nothing new. Shego shot a plasma ball toward Kim who in turn did a double backflip and missed it by only the emerald eyed thief got ready to go again Kim made a run for her at top speed and landed a well forced kick to the gut ' causing her enemy to bend down in pain and loss of breath._

"_You know what I hate about you princess," Shego coughed as she spit out something vile "the fact that your stubborn beyond end 'cause your last name is possible" as she finished she flipped over nearly dodging a punch to her cheek_

"_I am not stubborn, I'm a hero I'm not supposed to back down" Kim spat out, just as fed up with the green tinted woman as her battle partner was of her._

"_I hate the way your miss goody-goody all the time" Shego countered in her usual snarky tone with that signature grin._

"_Ya well that comes with the whole saving the day thing I have going on" Kim said right before her leg was kicked from under her and then she was picked up and thorn against the concrete wall. Making a nice indent in the shape of a certain red-head as she slid down and rested at the other side of the bridge._

"_I don't think I asked for your response" Shego mumbled as she pinched her nose bridge in frustration. "I hate the way they talk about you like you really__ can__ do anything" Kim could only hold her head up as the pain of having been forced 2 inches into a wall had taken its toll. "But you know what I hate the__most about you Kimmie, you…"_

Shego's eyes shot open and she quickly sat up. Sweat drenched her and her pillow and sheets. She looked around her darkened room and then thought back to her dream._ Dam that possible first she can't stay away from me during Drakken's schemes now she's invading my dreams. What the hell. You know, I should take a shower this sweat is giving me an icky feel and maybe it will help wash my thoughts away._ The tall green goddess got up then fell face first as her foot got caught in the blankets.

"Fuck! Stupid cover, don't even need them any way!" in her anger her plasma started a small fire on the bright green carpeting in her room. "Shit! Why me!" she put out the small flame and stomped loudly to the bathroom where she spent no time taking her pants and shirt off as she just burnt then not really caring at the moment.

The water took a few seconds to warm up but once at a temperature Shego liked she slid down the wall of the shower, took a deep breath and just relaxed, letting the almost scolding hot water rinse and burn her problems away. When she was done in the shower, in general, Shego was probably the most rested she had ever been since these dreams had started about a month ago and they had been all the same. They would start out with the two of them fighting like usual. Then Shego would get fed up with the teen hero and start naming the things she hated about her. The princess would always talk back 'causing Shego to hurt her hard enough to shut her up then she would continue, but every time she got to the last thing on her list, she would start but then suddenly wake up.

**I don't even know what I was gonna say. Maybe if I actually finished a dream this whole non-sleep thing would go away and I could actually get some sleep before I face princess. Ah, but, who am I kidding! With my luck I'll have this forever and without sleep Kimmie will finally defeat me. God Dammit! Why does this always happen to me!**

Shego looked at the clock, 6:00 am. With a very auditable groan she slowly got up from her spot on the bathroom rug and went to get dressed for her morning run. The pale toned thief walked to her room and picked out some clothes. With a green hoodie and some black jogging pants with green flames on them, she stepped outside her condo and ran to the park.

Because it was still quite early before the rest of Go city woke up, the park was empty except for 2 other joggers who didn't even acknowledge Shego's presence. The small area consisted of beautiful lake, a few benches and a playground for the kids

**Why do I do this every day? Why do I put myself through this? All these questions, I really don't care**_. "Oh yes you do"_ a small voice in Shego's head said _"And you know why this is happening too. You're just too much in denial to admit it! Ha-ha" _it's mocking voices echoing in the pale woman's head. **"Shut up you. How do you know if I don't know?**_" "'cause I'm deeper in your head doy!" _**"You're wrong if I don't know then u can't possibly!"**_ "But I do….and somewhere you know it!" _Shego stopped running after that. "Wow I'm fighting with myself and losing. You have gone off the deep end Shego" she muttered and then checked her watch. She had been going around the lake for about an hour so far and was about to go for another, when suddenly she saw something that made her duck behind a tree.

* * *

><p>Kim possible, once teen but now a 21 year old, hero was tired of her usual routine and thought that today would be a good day for a walk before school this afternoon. It would certainly help clear her head for the final she had at 4:00 over at Go U. she was determined not to fail as this would result in her to retake the class. With missions clouding up her free time she has had little time to study or do the homework.<p>

As she entered the park she saw a quick movement to her right. Over by a bush of some sort. Assuming it was just a small animal, Kim continued on her walk. Taking the time not to miss anything.

Shego peeked out from the tree and then slapped herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. When she realized this was real, her heart beat quickend and she knew she had to get out of there. This was so not like she planned her walk. It was to rid her mind of the thought of the young woman not meet her!

She looked up at the sky. "You take enjoyment out of fucking with me don't you" she whispered into the air. Shego peeked out from behind the tree and noted that the coast was clear. She could sneak away.

Kim was sitting at a bench about 10 feet away from the tree. When she looked around the gorgeous view she noticed a green and black leg popping out from the tree next to her.** "Omg she can't be here! I came to get her out of my head not see her in…in…wait, is that jogging clothes?"** Before she had a chance to run, she found her body getting up and confronting the older woman.

Trying to be as sneaky as possible, Kim got all the way to Shego's hair before she suddenly coughed and he objective failed.

"Whoa!" The ex-hero kinda yelped out as she jumped and quickly turned around, hands ablaze. The little red head assumed her battle stance just in case this got ugly. When Shego saw who it was however she muted out the flames and tried her best not to look surprised, a cocky grin forming an her face. "Hey there princess, whatcha doing in Central Go Park? Did you miss me so much that you came, just hoping to get one glance at me?" she said in a teasing way.

"N-No! I was just taking a walk. Is that not allowed anymore? And I'm in this park because I go to school at Go U. I live around here, now" Kim replied dropping her hands as she could already tell that this was not going to go anywhere violent. "What are _you_ doing here?"

The other women scoffed " Pumpkin this is Go city, now think, my last name is Go, my Brothers Work in Go Tower, My dad is Mayor of this place, My mom is the top professor at Go U, and your seriously asking _me_ why_ I'm _in Go City? Clearly I've hit you a little bit too many times in the head if you can't even put that together" She said quite confidently.

Kim blushed. "I-I-I just…forgot. God you don't have to get all in my face about it shego" she huffed out.

**Crap I really should've come here today. I mean there are so many parks in Go city and I had to come to this one? Great and now Shego is staring at me like I'm a complete idiot! OK Possible does something.** A small smile appeared on Kim's face.

"Okay…so I'll most likely see you later then, huh? So …bye now" she said and turned to walk away only to be grabbed by Shego and pulled back so they were facing again.

"Ya how about…no. I don't buy that. There are about 36 parks in this city and you had to come to this one? With this said also the way you answered me didn't exactly sound like you were here for nothing, so Kimmie mind telling me why you're really here?" Shego said with little concern in her voice. She already knew that the red head was probably only there 'cause this was the nicest park out of all of them. The way that the young woman answered just gave Shego an open gate for messing with her, which she liked to do a lot.

Kim blushed an even deeper red. Why? She didn't know but just being around her "enemy" made her feel somewhat like a kindergartner again and she just wanted to giggle and play hide and seek with the other woman. Although now that she thought about it, if Shego would actually play the game with her it would be more of hide and don't get burned severely, she guessed, but it would still be fun.

"Aw... princess you're so cute when you blush," The thief said in a cocky way "oh... And I bet it's a full body blush too…even better" Shego whispered the last part in the young hero's ear and that was when Kim realized how close they really were.

Her body tensed up and she mumbled a quick goodbye and ran out of the park heading for Go U to study with Ron for the test. Although Ron was a culinary art student he still helped his best friend since pre-k study. They had been through so much together that the fact that they did not go to the same school did not affect their friendship and even after Ron got married to Yori he still found time for km. that's what she liked about him, he was always there, even if his help made the situation worse sometimes.

_**Why does that always happen to me?**_ At this point her brain began to answer "_ why does what always happen to you?_" **the stuttering, the loss of words i don't know why. I mean it was like high school again and I'm talking to some guy I like. It's just weird.** "_Hmm…maybe it's because she has something that the others don't" _**stop that I can't think that especially about Ron he was the best, he was kind and sweet** "_And a guy" _**ya so what that got to do with anything.** _"I don't know you tell me"_ **well I guess that makes it one more advantage** _"or disadvantage, ever think that's what might be wrong with all of them?"_

At this point Kim thought that her inner brain was crazy. **No why would that be wrong that's what I want.** _"Oooh, hold on. Let me get some popcorn and soda. I just love it when you deny what you heart and mind is telling you. Way better than reality TV."_ After that Kim imagined a small brain getting up from a chair and like it said, it went to go get popcorn and a soda and sat back down. _"Well what are you waiting for, keep talking, come on I have nothing better to do!" _**I hate you, you know that? **_"I don't care you can't get rid of me anyway"_

Kim vigorously shook her head and imagined that little brain yelling and hanging on to the chair for dear life. It made her smile until she realized what just happened. Then she stopped herself before she went completely insane and kept walking. By the time she reached Ron's house it was 8:30 am.

* * *

><p>Ron was in the kitchen working on his homework for that afternoon when he heard knocking at the door. setting down the very large bowl of batter he was preparing, he walked to the door and opened it, already guessing who it was.<p>

"hey KP. How's your morning been?" ron said as he gave kim a hug and let her inside.

"Uh…My morning been….great" she said not sure if she wanted to tell him what happened "how's yours so far?"

"Good. I'm almost done making the batter for the giant cake ball."

"so you gonna help me?"

"ya let me get the books, oh and be quiet Yori had a rough night last night and I want to let her sleep"

" ok ron"

a few minutes later the blonde boy came out with a stack of textbooks in hand. Kim looked up at him, pondering weather or not she should talk to Ron about what happen. one side of her thought that it might be a good idea and it would probably help her concentrate better but the other side said that ron might take it the wrong way and jump to conclusion that were way out of proportion. then a third side popped up and said it was better than talking to her parents. with the 2 sides for talking to her bestfriend, the against side lost.

"KP, hello, you in there?" ron asked as he waved his hand in front of kim's face. kim blinked rapidly as her mind snapped back into reality.

"Uh ya. im here. hey ron... have you ever..." she couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence. something deep inside just wouln't let her

"have i ever what, kim?"

"n-nothing i just...nothing so should we start on biology first?

"wha, oh ya sure."

the whole time they were working kim kept thinking abi=out what happened and why. the more she thought the more confused she got. by the end of the night, her head was so scrambled that she was lucky enough to remember her way home. she could already tell that she was not going to sleep well that night.

* * *

><p>"Shego!" Drakken yelled in an excited tone. one that shego knew would lead to her getting up and going to get something. not that she hatted to do so but it was Friday, the day her week vacation was supposed to start. she was supposed to pack her things today and head out tomorrow. oh well<p>

"what the fuck do you want now now" she yelled back. in a tone that if it was anyone else they would scurry and hide under the nearest rock if they could.

"I've got a brilliant idea, one that i know will bring the world to its knees" the blue idiot said, not even the slightest bothered by his sidekicks tone.

" Whoop-de-funkin-do! so what do i have to get now?"

" shego i thought we talked about using harsh language and you could be a bit happier for me"

" Not now Dr. D. just tell me what you want so i can get it and be back to pack and leave"

"leave? i thought you were staying here with me, just... not working"

"ya because that's what i want to do in my free time, sit around a smelly old lair listening to you rant on about how your gonna rule this and that."

"well...oh so your not staying then?"

"no" shego said simply

* * *

><p>this is the first ch. i don't really know if i should keep going with it but maybe a few more ch. will determine that.<p>

sorry if you don't like it but i'm trying to improve.

hopefully it will get better as it goes along.

fingers crossed xxx

bye!


	2. same old, same old

"Well...oh so your not staying then?" asked Drakken a little down about being alone for a week

"no" shego said simply and walked off to get ready

* * *

><p>Back in Middleton, Kim had actually finished a whole school day without thinking about what her enemy was doing. it made her feel proud that for once she was in complete concentration and could actually focus on her work today. However that feeling did not stay long as she heard the familiar beeping from her left pocket.<p>

**not again. you know sometimes a hero needs a break too. **she sighed as she grabbed for the blue object

" what's the sitch wade"

" hey kim, nothing difucult. just shego trying to steal something for Drakken's lateset doomsday device."

"Only shego?" Kim asked a bit curious. shego didn't usually go out alone

"ya, are you gonna get ron or should i?"

"actually i don't see how ron could help here, i mean it's only Shego so what is he supposed to do?"

"good point, so i guess your going to go alone then"

"correct"

"ok ride will be there in 2 minutes bye Kim and good luck!"

* * *

><p><strong>god what is taking princess so long?<strong> _why would you want her here this is your time to run and then leave._ **ya but if there was a off chance that Dr. D actually made the device well this time, i could ruin the earth.** _ya so isn't that what you want_. **no i have a very nice house that i worked my ass off to get and i don't want to let it go to waste.** _OK then leave whatever it is here, just tell Drakken that kim took it and you had to run._** No this will be my last good fight for a week and i don't want to miss it.**_ right, so you not running isn't because you want to see Kim, its because you want to fight. even though we both know that where your going there will be plenty of fighting?_** yes im here for a good fight and no the fights this week could ever amount to this one right here.**_ why you opponents will be twice as powerful than kim surly they are better match for you._** you know what just shut up! i hate you, god if you were a real person you would be fried by now.**

just then she heard sounds coming from the vents

**right on time princess**

* * *

><p><strong>man im so sick of this. its always the same. i jump from the vents or burst through the door, shego looks at me with a grin <strong>_your body secretly melts _**shut up. i wasn't talking to you **_oh sorry go on_** anyway... then we set into our battle stance **_which we both know that means we get to see shego show off her curves **be quiet! then we begin to taunt each other and throw the first punches. we are soon in the middle of a battle. **_translation: you have yet to seriously hurt her because you like her to much__** wait! hold on. i so do not, why would i like some one so mean and sarcastic and sly and has no real feelings for anyone out side her own. as i was saying then drakken finnaly gets scared enough to run and gets the hover craft and calls to shego, who intern, runs to the ladder and jumps on, flying away as i stand to watch because i know i wont be able to catch up. **_you mean stand right below the ladder so you can get a good look at her ass before you realize that you took too long of a look to catch up to her. so you let her go knowing that you'll meet again only to have the same thing happen._

"would you just leave me alone already" Kim whispered trying not to let her opponent know she was there.

* * *

><p>"god kimmie, it took you foever to get here" the ex- hero said knowing that at that moment kim was right above her.<p>

Kim jumped a little unaware that she made that much noise. then she quickly jumped down from the opening,falling grcefully to the floor and landing imediatly in her battle stance. **here we go again**

"so i was right you do wait for me"

"we both know that if i didn't Drakken would acctually have a chance, and we both know im only in it for the fight."_ and to see how flexible you really are._** i swear to god the next dream i have im gonna come in there and beat you to a bloody pulp if you don't stop with that. **shego said seriously in reply to her mind.

"ya but his inventions would enventionally fail."

"OK enough playing, i do have other things to do today" and with that the pale woman smirked and the fight began.


	3. kaboom!

Shego lit her first flame engulfed punch sending Kim flying to the other side of the warehouse. a deep groan is heard and Kim gets up charging shego

_OK that was just a lucky shot! ther is no way she can keep that speed up_ Kim thinks as she attempts to kick Shego in the stomach but being the martial arts expert Shego is, she easily dodged the blow.

"Whoa princess, feisty today aren't we?" the words leaving those black lips like venom

"is this amusing to you?" Kim asks while dodging another blow to the head. Shego in turn flipped sideways and kicked Kim's legs out from under her. As Kim tried to get up using her just her arms (which she later found out was a complete mistake) Shego quickly grabbed on to her wrists and used her whole body to pin Kim to the floor.

"This is amusing Kimmie," Shego stopped abruptly when Kim tried to free. Causing her thigh to slide in between Shego's. The raven haired woman held the teen's wrist tighter and brought her head down so that their mouths were only centimeters apart "but if you keep that up i can make this way more entertaining" their lips barley brushing as she spoke.

Kim could feel herself turning red and wondered if Shego saw it. And she must of because the grin already formed on her face grew larger.

" so kimmie, what's it like to be this close to the sexiest woman alive? are you enjoying it?" she asked, their faces still in the same close position.

"Uh... n-no..." she managed to get out. her heart beat quickening at the intensity of the body heat between them

_god, she's so warm. and for someone as tall as her she weighs like nothing close to what we expected huh? _**you know what for once i agree with you**_ now just think how great it would be to feel this all the time _**ok now you went too far. for the last time I LIKE GUYS get that through our head!**

"something wrong, princess?" Shego asks, pulling Kim back to reality and all her thoughts with her. Kim doesn't answer instead she uses all her strength to push shego off and quickly flip their postions.

"I could have done that the whole time, ya know?" sh said quite proud of her self

"oh really, And what stopped you Kimmie?"

" I-I.." a loud explosion interrupted her and a second later her and kim were sent flying through the air and out one of the many windows.

* * *

><p>As he watched kim and shego fight, Drakken finally finished his ray blaster and in an attempt to end the fight, he shot it their direction. little did he know that it would make such a big explosion.<p>

* * *

><p>in an instant shego wrapped her body around kim in mid air as she saw the ground coming and with a loud thud they hit the surface. Kim was imediatly knocked unconsious. shego who acted as kim's pillow winced as the pain in her back spreadout through her body. they ended up in a forest about 1 mile from where they started. the trees on the side that they came from had been completly burned away, leaving half the tree with leaves while the other half was black and bare.<p>

**great, that's gonna leave quite a bruise. man i hope Kim isn't feeling even half as bad as i am. as much as i like to hurt her. hurting her severely would be bad. she would most likely hate me.**_ not to interrupt you thoughts but it's gonna be dark soon and cold is gonna come. now i know we can't feel it but i'm sure you don't want princess to freeze. just think of the possible family wrath._** your right, it would suck to be sent into a black hole just because i was too lazy to get fire wood.**_ see now your using your brain._

shego struggled to sit up, only to fall back down as she felt a sharp pain run through her right arm.** of course, i just had to break it.** she sighed and decided to check kim for any signs of life. when she finally noticed kim's chest moving slowly up and down she relaxed some. **ok now to push her off and try to get up again.**

with one big heave shego managed to push the body off of her and with another she got up and went for some old logs. as she was searching she found a clearing, beyond that she saw a small city. city meant home. home meant soft warm bed. soft warm bed meant good night sleep. the thief began to walk toward the city lights, completely forgetting all other things.

_what the hell do you think your doing! get back to kim right now missy this is uacceptable. i will not stand by and watch as you leave our kimmie out too freeze just so you can sleep in a bed. asshole. _that snapped the raven haired woman back to conciousness. **god why are you yelling, jeez i wasn't really gonna do it. **_right like i'm supposed to belive that. _**whatever. **shego turned around and walked up to the nearest tree. lighting one hand, she slashed at the trunk and quickly made firewood out of it. then she carried it back to where kim was still laying and created a 3 point fire. as soon as the fire was started kim began to twich violently.

* * *

><p>cold. dark. head ach from hell. what happened, where am i? there was a bright flash of green that, even with her eyes closed she could see. then orange and yellow began to flicker. what the hell was that. she tried to open her eyes but closed then fast as brightness burned them.<p>

* * *

><p>so what do you think? should i still keep going or is it going down hill?<p>

should i change some things?

feedback is always nice

xxxLil'Moneyxxx


	4. oops

sorry it took so long. its almost the end of the quarter and getting late school work done has been top priority.

i think i actually like this chapter. i don't know it just sounds good to me.

well enjoy! and tell me what you think.

* * *

><p>Shego noticed Kim shivering and went to go check to make sure she was not having a seizure from the shock. Sitting down next to her, she analyzed the young woman and when nothing was wrong she sighed. <strong>Don't go dying on me now pumpkin.<strong>

Seeing the night fall upon them, Shego gathered enough wood to last the night and made herself a comfortable bed of grass, close to but not completely by kim.

* * *

><p><strong>Warm. soft. squishy. wait...squishy? ok something is not right here. hey but at least my head ache is gone.<strong> when the red head tried to move over, she quickly found herself restrained. as she opened her eyes to look down,she let out a surprised gasp and jumped away from her original spot. shego(who up until this point was sleeping soundly) had had her arm protectively around kim, who was snuggled up to the plasma woman.

"oh my god! Shego!"kim yelld.

"shhhushh...up" shego mumbled out. it was way too early in the morning for screaming in her opinion.

"wow" the hero wisperd, more to herself than anyone else. then she took off. shock of what she woke up too was too much to bare. why was she comfortable. why was she there. why had shego not fried her, yet instead kept her warm. why did she run even though she was sure shego meant no harm?

"great, runaway hero" the ex-hero sighed as she got up from the ground and ran after Kim. at this point shego was very annoyed. it had been a while since her dreams didn't involve princess and of course something had to disrupt that.

Kim was so far ahead and running so fast that all shego could see was a red blur. then it suddenly vanished through a bunch of trees that led to another clearing. to tired to go further, the thief stayed hidden in the pines and watched from aside as she watched Kim stop. to her surprise Kim then began to talk to herself in two different languages. one in Spanish, one in French. being a pro at both she was curios as to what Kim and her crazy half were talking about.

_Hey! hello ,hey you, why in the world are you running? she did nothing to you._**i don't know i just...freaked.i mean what would you do if you woke up next to your enemy and honestly didn't remember how or why your there exactly.**_ well as we have just seen i could do absolutely nothing as the brain that connects to my body does not want to listen to me._** i**** need to get out of here. which way do i go? **_how am i supposed to know. i was knocked out when you were i can not help. _**wow the one time i actually ask and you don't know?**_ya so what_

it went back and forth like this for a while till shego thought it was enough

"i guess im not the only one with an anoying inner mind, huh princess" as she approached she said in an all knowing tone even though she tried not to show she cared, she was curious to know what exactly was bothering her kimmie. kim jumped at the sound that wasn't her's

"I-I-I..uh..." **dammit i'm doing it again.**

"why did you run?" the green hued woman walked closer to kim, making sure to sway her hips just right all the way there

"j-just g-go away...go home"

by this time shego was so close to kim she could feel her breath against her lips. "why should i?" her words slipped so fluently out of thoes black soft lips. kim involuntarily shudderd.

_see i told you that you like her, but oh no, miss i like men here didn't want to listen, did they? well now what?_** god thoes eyes, the're so bright, filed with micheviousness, hidding something that people could only guess. intriguing? yes. but do i really want to know? **_yes we do and we are not going to miss this chance. _**what what do you mean**_ 1...2...3 go!_

before kim could counter act she found her body moving forward conecting her small pink lips with shego's. both women were shocked but both of their minds cheered and pushed them on, as only they could feel the spark that went through the two. when it finnally ended they stood there with emotionless epressions on their faces as their minds said in unison

_see this is what we have been missing! this is what we need, don't let this go, please! _and both of them only replied with** oh fuck...run. **and they both took off in different directions to afraid to stop and let the other catch them.

* * *

><p>Kim rushed into her apartment. sweat drenched her shirt. color long gone from her face. all she could think at that moment was <strong>OH MY GOD, I KISSED SHEGO!<strong> her heart beat was at least 160 per minute she assumed.

"hey GF where you been. i've been waiting here foever" kim jumped as she herd the vocie of her best friend suddenly break through the silence.

"jeez kim, a little tense there. man you look like you've had a rough day"

"you soo wouldn't believe me if i told you" monique just looked at her quizzically

"why? i thought it was a plain old mission with shego again. did something else happen?"

"do you really want to know?" the red-head asked. she really could've told anyone at that moment just to get it out but monique was the closest.

"well.. ya, why would i not? obviously something traumatic has happened to you and i want to be there?"

"OK well...it all started out as usual i was fighting shego but then out of nowhere drakken shot this laser and then the next thing i knew we were flying in the air. i must of been knocked out because when i opened my eyes again i was snuggled up to shego, but the worst part is...i think...i think i kinda liked it! then i freaked out and ran into a clearing. shego followed me and then one thing led to another and... and..."

"what, what is it , what happened, tell me?' her friend said in a bit of a worried tone

"Mon...i k-kissed shego..." the hero whisperd out.

* * *

><p><strong>i-i just...wow. now what? huh. what will become of our fighting relationship. god now kimmie will finally hate me. what to do, what to do. god this is all your fault!<strong>_my fault? for once i had nothing to do with this. she did that all by herself. she's crazy but, for once i'm glad she did 'cause it proved me right._**Arrrrgghh. i guess i better go pack then. i can deal with this later but if i'm late to the vacation mom will kill me!**

* * *

><p>"you what! wait let me get this straight, you fought, then flew, then awoke, then ran, then kissed?<p>

"ya that about sums it up"

"W-Well did you like it?"

"I-I don't know..."Kim said shyly

"you don't know? ok let me reword that. if you could,would you ever do it again?"

"well...ya. i mean it wasn't like other kisses I've had Mo. it was soft and sweet. better that Josh or Ron."

"Ok then. Hey that's cool GF it's about time you go out with someone you really like.

" I never said i want to date shego. i just said i would kiss her again"

"same thing girl, but i'll ask you any way. do you want to date shego? and don't think about lying to me"

"_" _you are so screwed_

"your silence says it all Kim"

* * *

><p>ok,7 pairs of socks, toothbrush,shampoo,swimsuit, and book . well i guess that's as well leave now and get it over with.<p>

* * *

><p>today was a good day. At least it was 'till one of the interns baged into her office. Betty sighed. something always has to break the silence. the one eyed woman turned around in her chair to face the one who came in.<p>

"Dr. Director Mrs. Go is on line 1 and she said it's important that she talked to you specifically"

**great. just what i need**

"hello"

"Hello Betty, you know already that the Go family is meeting this week for a long needed vacation, and as you know my daughter, well as you know her by shego, is part of our family."

"yes, i do. so what is it you want me to do." Betty asked not sure where this was going

"well we both know that Shego does not 'play' well with other(especially her brothers) so i was hoping that you could send out your best agent, only one! and they could just... keep an eye on the family. not that i don't trust my kids but... with all their powers and sibling rivalry i just don't want to lose another island. with your agent their i can have some one to haul away the first person who dares to disrupt this peaceful week." Betty thought about this.** it would be nice to finally catch shego. and that island does cost alot of money. then again the Go family has done so much for this city. ahh why not**

"sure, i have the perfect canidate for the job" she said and after Mrs. Go said a few more words, the brunette hung up the phone, only to pick it up once more.


	5. The phone call that started it all

beep beep b-beep

"hello"

"Kim this is Dr. Director. i would like to ask you on a mission if your up for it"

"sure what ever you want"

"yes well, You know who Mrs. Go is right? "

"Ya, shego right"

"No, i was talking about her mom. she asked me to send my best agent with her and her family this week for thier annual vacation."

"OK? why do i have to go?"

"well as you pointed out Mrs. Go's daughter is shego and this will be the first vacation she will spend with her family in about 8 years, and by the way Mrs. Go said it... i think she was forced in to joining this one. She told me that... because shego dosen't really 'play' well with others,especially her brothers, she would like someone there to watch eveyone. make sure that they all behave themselves."

"oh, i see. do i have to be under cover or can i enjoy the vacation too?"

"well shego will most likely sense you're there so why hide. sure have fun just stay alert, oh and it will be a week long" **why should i take this mission. it could get really akward really fast. what am i suposed to say? hey shego did make it out of the woods okay after our kiss. no no that would be horrible. i can't say that but that's what i'd be thinking.**_ your thinking way to into this just go with the flow. it will work out, i _ _promise_** right..remeber the last time i agreed with** **you.**_ what! it was a once in a lifetime chance. it would've been haunting in the back of our minds for the rest of our life if i didn't do_ something.**no it wouldn't.**_ so are you going?_** i probably should since Mrs. Go has donated quite a bit to GJ and this would be a good way to repay her.**kim took a deep breath and then answered.

"will do" Kim ended the call and went to go tell her parents that she would be gone that coming week.

* * *

><p>Leaving day came way to soon for Shego. Oh how she dreaded family occasions. Every time they went somewhere as a family, by the end of the trip usually all four of her brothers had serious burns and broken bones and the pale woman considered them lucky. She would take a beating anyday instead of listening to her mother telling her for millionth time that violence is not the answer and that she could be a little considerate.<span>That<span> was torture for Shego.

* * *

><p>"good kimmie-cub, we'll miss you!" her parents waved as she walked out the front door only to be greeted by ron in the driver's seat.<p>

"hey KP i get to take you to the airport today."

"hey ron that's cool. why aren't you going with me?"

"well when i asked Dr. Director she said that they needed someone here to hold down the home front while you were gone. guess they just didn't want to get rid of the Ronster" the blonde boy said confidently while flexing his nearly invisible muscles. Kim giggled. ron was so full of himself sometimes, but it was cute.

"That's good. i'm glad the city has a stand in knight in shiny armor while i'm gone"

"booyah!" Ron cheered as did Rufus who poped out at the mention of the ronster. The two settled down after that and headed for their destination.15 minutes went by in complete silence until ron got bored.

"So kim, why are you going with the Go family on THEIR vacation? isn't that kinda intruding into the personal lives of the villains and heroes.I thought that was against the law"

"I'm sure it would be but i don't think it counts if their mom asked me to sort of...i guess 'babysit' them" the red head couldn't find a better word to describe it. To her it sounded pointless. She knew Shego's she was able to get her daughter to go after years of ditching then she could certainly get her to behave for one week.

* * *

><p>i know its short but I've decided that i need to take a break from this story. i can't think of anything right now to write for this. i will eventually finish it but i don't know when. sorry (please don't be mad)<p> 


	6. it gets worse before better part 1

i know its been a while (or atleast i think it has) since i last added to this. sorry. i was kinda forced to update this by my friend. so ya... with it being x-mas break and all...i should beable to write more on this...hopefuly

**legal**** stuff: i do not nor will i ever own kim possible. if i did it would be a lot better. don't sue 'cause i'm broke anyway**

* * *

><p>Both vehicles pulled up to the boarding area at the same time. Instantly Kim recognized the green and black Mustang and got in to her best 5 year old mode. Well if she was going on vacation with her enemy she might as well have fun with it. As soon as Ron parked the limo. The young woman hoped out.<p>

"KP where you going?"

"Uh I'm going to see if the others are here. You can leave now and I'll see you when I get back. Bye Ron" she waved from behind her as she was attempting to sneak up on the villain.

Shego had parked and was now preparing herself for the coming annoyance that was her family. When she stepped out she heard a loud yell and her hands ignited in a blaze. Whatever bothered her jumped back. As she looked to see what it was she spotted a mass of red hair and instantly put out her hands. In an attempt to control her anger, she lowered her voice and talked through her teeth.

"Princess, why are you here?" hoping to god that the next words out of that pretty little red-heads mouth were not what she thought they were.

"Uhm 'cause your mom invited me" Kim said in a 5 year old voice while hopping around the green woman.

"Great" muttered Shego. She sighed and went to the back of her car to get her luggage, already throwing the idea of hurting pumpkin out, because she knew that if Kim went to tell her mom that Shego so much as laid a threatening hand on her, she would be in a LOT of trouble. **The night mare just won't end**! Thought Shego.

Knowing that it would annoy her enemy to no end, Kim grabbed Shego from behind and gave her a big hug.

"You know what Shego. Now that we have all this time together maybe we can become bestest friends" the young hero giggled as she said that.

Shego held her breath and counted to ten. Then as calmly as she could, she pried off Kimmie's arms and walked silently to the plane with Kim skipping close behind her**. Oh, this week will be great**. Thought Kim.

* * *

><p>"And this will your room" Mrs. Go said calmly. When they had gotten on the plane Shego had locked herself in the cockpit with the pilot so Kim couldn't follower her. The first five minutes of them being on the plane Kim went o and on about what a bonding time it was. It made Shego want to kick her across the aisle, but all she could do was scowl 'cause her mother was watching them carefully.<p>

"Wait, What? Come on mom this is soo not fair. This isn't right. Why should I have to share a room with my enemy?" Shego wined. This was just ridiculous. How did her mother think this was a good idea? Sure Shego's parents were not the nicest to her all the time but this? This was too far. _hey you never know. Something good could come from this._** Not anything that you're thinking of.**

"The room is big enough for two. You should know that since it is your room or have you been gone that long? This house does not have a spare room so too bad Sam"

"Mom! don't call me that" the green thief huffed

"Sam?...Sammy! What a cute name" Kim face broke into a smile

"arrrrg! I'll show you who's cute. Come here Kimmie so I can show you how cute it really is" Shego raised her hands. The hero ran down the hallway and out the door. Laughing while repeating the nick name over and over

"Sam! Get back here, now!" Although admittedly cute was the scene, she did need her daughter to come and unpack before dinner.

Kim giggled as she ran through the yard, the green hued woman closely following her as she cursed and yelled for the girl to slow down. This was so much fun. Just like she thought, her game of 'tag' with Shego has become quite dangerous but it adds to the excitement. She dogged between bushes and a few trees spread about the place.

Shego on the other hand was not having 'fun'. All she wanted was a quiet weekend in her old room, away from everyone else. What she got was the most annoying enemy, who is now sharing her room, a mom who just told her enemy her real name, and now she was chasing a girl through her yard while her stuff was most likely being torn apart by her idiot twin brothers. She just wanted to kill everybody! **Why me!**

The more they ran, the faster the chase became and soon to on lookers it was nothing but a red and green blur. To the women who were running, they knew it could and would get much faster as they had done this in fights before. Kim, with her extremely athletic teenage body, and Shego, with her powers, both, keeping their stamina in tip top shape.

Kim took a sharp right and headed toward the exit.

"Sam! You still have unpacking to do" Shego looked behind her for only a second. When she turned to face forward her abdomen collided with a 4 foot high brick wall that surrounded the estate. With a very audible "oof" she fell to the ground clutching her middle. **Oh my god. OW… I am going to lock mom in the vault for a hundred years for this… Aw who am I kidding she'll just break out and kick my ass. Damn this hurts.** She coughed up a small amount of blood and just laid there.

Ms. Go, who was watching the whole seen, just chuckled. Knowing that the damage was not enough to severely injure her daughter, just knock the wind out of her and create a bruise. She shook her head. **I told her to do it earlier.** She thought as the older woman walked back into the house.

Kim turned around when she realized that she was no longer being chased. Scanning the area she saw a green figure with black hair lying on the grass. Then she got worried. When she saw little to no movement she ran back to the figure and stood above it.

"Shego, hey Shego…are you all right?"

"Yep…j-just peachy" the injured one said trying to sound sarcastic. She could already feel a giant bruise forming across her stomach. Kim looked down at the hand that the woman had laying over her. The red-head quickly removed it and examined the area.

With Shego's green skin many would not usually be able to tell if she was hurt if the wound was not bleeding because it blended in so well, but to Kim, who had fought and memorized he opponents body could tell that it was badly hurt. Scrapes and scratches could be found and it became sensitive from the pain.

"Um…d-do you want h-help getting back to the house?"

"No! I don't need help. I just need to lie here for a bit and catch my breath." Not really believing her, Kim just stood above Shego. Waiting patiently until she got up.

**Ok Shego get up! Come on this is nothing compared to the injuries that you get when fighting.** She took one deep breath and lunged up. Immediately feeling something tear in her side and fell back down while trying to suppress a shriek of pain. Again she tried to sit up, ignoring the severe pain. Then she felt herself being held by two skinny but strong arms.

"Shego that attempt was more pathetic than the first. Just let me help you. We are on a truce while I'm here" Shego just grunted and went with it. Kim slowly lifted the woman up and together they walked back to the house.


	7. part 2

Ms. Go waited as the two came through the door. A grunt in annoyance was heard from Shego as the door shut. A smirk, clearly resembling the one that her daughter used so many times, spread across the older woman face. When they passed the living room she just had to comment.

"You gonna unpack now darling" the mother teased. Shego turned to face her and as she did so a sharp sting struck her.

Failing to fight back the signs of pain, she replied. "No mom, in fact I'm not even gonna let Kimmie unpack. You can do it since it's your fault I hit that fuckin' wall. I know you did that on purpose"

So she did it on purpose, who cares? She couldn't let her daughter kill her enemy that quickly. Where was the fun in that? She needed this vacation as much as everyone else, so why not relax?

"Ya and your point is, dear? Your fine just go lay down in your room. I'm sure with your abilities you'll be ok within the next hour. Oh and Kimmie, thanks for bringing her up here. Otherwise she would have laid there all day to avoid me"

"Bitch" Shego said in a whisper she thought was good enough

"I heard that Sammy" with that Ms. Go exited the room and went to kitchen to start dinner knowing already that Shego wasn't actually going to go through with her threat to not unpack. She knew that the younger woman clearly remembered what happed last time she didn't.

"Come on Shego let's get you to the room." Kim began to walk again dragging the other behind her.

When they made it to Shego's room Kim noticed the door slightly open.

* * *

><p><span>10 minutes ago<span>

The Wego's had gotten comfortable in their room and had left to go find something of interest. At first they has planned to sit by the window and watch for squirrels so they could see which one could multiply and catch it the fastest. They sat by the window facing the lawn for a good 20 mins. Not really caring that their sister was running around with that hot red-head Kim possible, but when they saw their only sister hit the wall and go down…they laughed till they fell out of their chairs.

It took a good five minutes afterward to get back to breathing normally. One of them happen to glance back at the woman on the ground.

"Hey why is Shego…" stated Warren

"Letting Kim help her…." Wayne helped finish

"That never happens, she to stuck up for that, unless…"

"Shego feels close to someone…"

"And that hasn't happened since…"

"Since…"

"Since…like before the comet" both brothers looked at each other and shrugged. Watching their sis being half carried and half dragged was entertaining. Then an idea hit both of them.

"She **only** allows that when…" Wayne repeated

"She feels **close** to someone…"

"What if her…"

"And Kim…"

"Nahhh that couldn't be…" Wayne said as both boys momentarily pushed it out of their heads.

"But what if…." Warren paused as if trying to think about something

"That would be hot…" the other blurted out

"Ya…"

"Maybe we should go see if…"

"If they packed their things together…"

Yeah" then they ran to Shego's room in search for some kind of evidence

* * *

><p>"Who was in my room" Shego grunted through her pain. Kim looked at her questionly<p>

"Are you sure you didn't just leave the door open?"

"Princess I never even touched the door after mom closed it, remember? I was out chasing a little girl through our yard"** whoever is in there is gonna get their head shoved up their ass. Cruel as it may be, I am in no mood for bullshit right now.** Her fist became tight in preparation

"Oh…" was all Kim said before they open the door completely

* * *

><p>3 minutes ago<p>

"Hey Wayne, who do you think this belongs to?" Warren asked holding up a purple lace bra with black accents.

"Uhh…honestly I don't know. It has both their colors" his brother said a little bit uncomfortably

"D-do you think they…they share?" Wayne said again this time a lot quieter

"n-no…I uh, I think Kim is…smaller" Warren replied. A small blush began to cover both of their faces

Another minute of snooping and they finally found something to help their suspicion.

"Hey look what I found" Wayne held up the photo of Shego and Kim. Though Shego was dressed more professional like. It was charred on some of the edges. In the picture the two women both had their arms around each other, smiles on their faces, while looking at the camera

"Wow, I wonder what else those two did when Shego was turned good."

"Kinda cute ain't it?" the other nodded. They both stopped immediately when they herd the noise

_Thump, thump, thump. Long pause_

"Who was in my room" came a muffled voice but the Wego's recognized that voice immediately and paled.

"Oh my god we're dead, oh my god!" whispered Wayne

"Shh! No we're not we can uh, we can hide under the bed and leave when they aren't looking." Warren quickly slid under Shego's bed along with his brother. **Thank god Shego has walls around her bed that close out the bottom holes. Now they will never see us**

* * *

><p>When they looked around it was clearly evident that someone had been in there. Their bags were all emptied out. Clothes were flung hither and yond. The dressers were opened with the drawers on the floor.<p>

"Wow…huh, guess there was somebody" Kim said shrugging her shoulders. As far as she could tell all her stuff was still there so she had a pretty good guess on who it was.

"I'm gonna kill them…danmit Wego's" Kim didn't hear her however. As the red head was scanning the area, her eyes found something. She walked over to it and picked it up.

"You still have this? I thought for sure you would throw it away" Shego looked in Kim's direction.

"I-I tried but Drakken disrupted me. I guess I just forgot about it after that." **Why did I save that one picture? **Although she did want to burn the photo and never look back, something strong inside her made her put out the fire and save it.

"But it was with your stuff?

"It m-must have uh…fallen in with my clothes when I packed" **stop stuttering you idiot! **_I think it's cute _**I wasn't talking to you.**

Kim set the photo down and then helped Shego to the bed. Feeling sorry for the big mess, Kim cleaned up the clothes and put them neatly in the drawers and closet. Then she walked back to the bed and sat down at the end.

"So…where do I sleep?

"On the floor waaay over there." Shego pointed to a corner at the other side of the room

"Oh. So your mom said that I have to sleep on the floor"

"No. but it's my room and my bed so you sleep on the floor"

* * *

><p>AN:i know its short but my mind is clouded with other things and is slowly losing interest in this. I WILL FINISH IT THOUGH. along with that its about 2 weeks from end of semester so the teaches are assigning homework non-stop.

hope you all still like it

xxxLilmoneyxxx


	8. nights part 1

**legal**** stuff: i do not nor will i ever own kim possible or the characters from the show**

**bolds like this= normal thoughts**

**_ bolds like this= inner brain thoughts_**

* * *

><p>Dinner was…well dinner was great If you were talking food wise. It was entertaining beyond belief if you were talking social wise. The Go family wasn't exactly the most decent during feeding time. Kind of like a zoo more or less. When Kim and Shego came down stairs after being called is when it all started. Just like any other family all the kids gathered to get the grub, but in this case instead of the occasional small push or shove, it was more like the WWE or something. As soon as Mrs. Go and her husband had declared that they had their share of food all hell broke loose. There was Hego who used his strength to throw the Wego's away from the biscuits he wanted, which in turn was stolen off his plate by Malcolm (aka Mego) who had shrunk to sneak up on the food undetected. With no luck with the biscuits the Wego's went for the pork chops, using clones to make a barrier around them. Shego (who up until then had been watching all this) quickly burned through the copies when she realized that they were gonna take all of them. <strong>Whoo hoo go Shego…did I just think that? Ah who cares maybe if she wins then she'll share.<strong> And so the battle over food continued. Screams of "fuck off" and "Get away you idiot" could be heard along with a few others as Kim just stood there, mouth agape.

On the Brightside, Shego fought for Kim's food too after her mom reminded her of the girls' presence, so the young woman did not have to engage in whatever this was.

After everybody had gotten what they wanted things seem to settle down a lot. Though the table was destroyed and dishes lay across the kitchen, everyone found their spot to sit and eat. Kim and Shego went to the living room with the parents. The Wego's ate downstairs; Mego and Hego went to their respective rooms. Then all was calm and still.

"So…is dinner always so…rough?" Kim asked. What? It's not every day you see something like that over food.

"Rough? I would say that today was one of the better days. Wouldn't you agree Sam?" the older version of Shego said. It was almost creepy how calmly she said it. Did this happen eve time? And if this was a good day Kim did not even want to think of what bad days were like.

Shego rolled her eyes at the use of her name then nodded in agreement. Through all the excitement over food she had completely forgotten about her room. But by now it no longer mattered she was tired from the long day and had no time foe stupid brother punishment. All she wanted to do was finish eating and go to bed.

"Shego do I really have to sleep on the floor?" Kim asked as they walked up to the room

"Why is Kim sleeping on the floor?"

"'cause I don't want her goody two shoes germs to get on my favorite couch" the other woman said as if it was nothing

"Ok well, make sure she gets enough blankets. The floor has a nasty draft at night" the red head gapped as the older Go walked to her own room. **What is wrong with these people?**

* * *

><p>"<em>Stop playing Shego, come get me!" in a second the plasma woman was on her pushing her throat against the wall, causing chocking sounds to come from her opponent. <em>_**Why would this girl never shut up!**_

"_God danmit princess would you let me finish at least"_

"_Why you already named like 20 what's so different about 21?" the young girl said in a gasping way_

"_Because it's the most important"_

"_Fine say it! I bet you can't" _

"_The thing I hate the most about you is-"__**hot**_, blankets kicked off, covered in a sheen of sweat. **Oh for the love of…arrrg this is just getting fucking old.**

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile across the room in her corner of the floor….<strong>

_She was running. From what or to where exactly was a mystery but she knew she had to keep going fast. There was a space up ahead. Pushing past some trees she came upon a large waterfall. As she looked from the top of the rock down her eyes stopped upon a shaded figure in the water. Kim hid behind a few trees and peeked out from them. The shadow move gracefully through the stream, running its hands up and down its body. There was an elbow that stuck out of the water. It was green. For a second Kim panicked again. Green. Shego, green. Oh my god. Shego!_

_Shego's body came fully out of the water. Her hair slick and clinging to her back and chest. She bent down to wring out her raven black hair into the spring. Letting Kim she her soft toned back. As she came back up, without her hair covering her front side, Kim was mesmerized. How someone so beautiful could hide all that away was impossible to her._

* * *

><p>Shego looked over to Kim<strong>. Ok so maybe making her sleep in the corner was a bit much.<strong> The girl was lying on the hard, wood floor, shivering because of the draft. It almost made Shego want to go over and use her hands to warm her. Almost. **That's what you get for invading my dreams. **

The thief got out of bed and went to the window. The moon was a deep orange color, making Shego remember the ghost stories and how they only came out on a full orange moon. Her room being one of the highest in the house gave her a perfect view of the whole estate. Like the whole thing. She could see the vast forest area surrounding it. far off she recognized the lake. A place, so often visited alone in her younger years. Not that she wanted anyone else to see her secrete get away.

That place. Right on the shore, the one with the tree that looked like it was split in two… that was hers. That was the spot that she would go when she was mad or sad or overly happy or jealous etc. for anything really. The young green toned girl would sit in that tree, stare at the calming water and think that with her world turned upside down after the meteor, the mean kids at school who made fun of her, her annoying brothers. This right here was paradise. It was truly perfect.

Perfect. That's a word she rarely hears anymore without a reference to her enemy. **What's so special about her anyway? I'm a better fighter than her. I'm better at all the quick movements. I'm more experienced. But all they see is their hero. Hell will possibly freeze over before the public, or specifically, GJ, admit that not everything is possible for a possible. **_**Why do you care? Why think about it? I actually left you alone for a while to give you a break and you keep yourself thinking anyway. **_**I think I'm going crazy. I can't take this anymore. I can't sleep without her there. She is ALWAYS there. I thought I could deal. Today, when she helped me…**_**I personally think we need help**_**…ya me too.**

Over in the corner Kim had awoke and got up from the floor. Ever so gently, in a daze from sleep, the young woman came from behind Shego and wrapper her arms around the thief.

"Shego…floor cold… you warm…" she mumbled into Shego's back starting to drift asleep as she stands. The body she was holding stiffened in her grasp. Not because she was repulsed or didn't like it. in fact that's why she hardened, for a short second it felt good, it felt comfortable, it felt right. That scared her.

"Princess what are you doing? Get off me" it was serious; enough to wake up the other and snap her about of tiredness for a moment. Kim instantly let go, her arms wrapping around herself because of the sudden loss of heat.

"Why…are you…up?" came a sleepy reply as she rubbed the yucky stuff from her eyes with the back of her hand. It was adorable.

"i..i couldn't sleep. But that does not mean you can come over here, invade my space, and ask me why _I'm_ up in my room."

"…Sorry…didn't mean to make you mad…you just looked…lonely…" **lame excuse for a hug possible**

"Lonely? Just, go back to bed possible" the thief waved off and the girl let go then padded away.

She turned toward the window again pondering the "real" reason Kim had gotten up and came over._**shego your paranoid. She said it herself she was cold. You were warm. She thought you were lonely and wanted to help. You know how she is about being a good person and all.**_** Yeah… but what if she knows…what if this is just a trick to get inside my head and destroy me from the inside out. **_**But she sai-**_**she could have lied.**_** She can't lie. When have you known her to be a good liar? Especially to you?**_** Just…shut up.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kim before she hugs Shego<strong>

**God its sooo cold in here, how does she sleep like this? Then again she plasma powered I bet it keeps her warm. Today or is it yesterday, was just weird. Fun, yes, But weird, all the same. I mean, in one day I learn my enemies' real name along with all her brothers. I witnessed the odd relationship that Shego has with her family, especially her mother. I have been fighting Shego for 5 years now, without knowing how to really stop her, but I come here for a few hours and quickly see that her mom can stop her from doing almost anything in an instant. Like today, sure it was only a second but when her mother called for her she automatically looked, as if it weren't a choice to ignore her.**

**Other than the temperature this room is actually quite nice. I don't why I pictured Shego living in anything less. I just thought maybe she lived in and attic or something closed off and far away from the rest of the family. **_**Guess you were wrong. Hey why is Shego not in bed?**_ Kim looked around. Sure enough the green toned woman was standing by the window. The moonlight casting off her skins, making it look more exotic than before.

_**So touchable, so close, mmm. What do you think?**_** I think that we should not sleep here 'cause it's cold. Maybe if we ask nicely, Shego will let us take the couch.**_** good plan wait what if she asks why we didn't just get it ourselves instead of bothering her?**_** Don't know I guess I'll have to wing it**

* * *

><p>When the taller woman turned to go back to sleep, her concentrated look turned (for only a second I swear) into a small smile, when she saw that her roomie was now cuddle on the couch. Her legs folded against her chest as her body faced the couch. The blanket covering her was tucked in all directions.<em><strong> Aww so cute<strong>_

* * *

><p>sorry it took so long. been busy. honestly this took way to long to write. not so proud of it but i had to do something right?<p>

if you don't like it. don't tell me 'cause i already know

if you do like it...well complements are always good


	9. Saturday

**Not cute!**_** Cute**_**. **Shego stood there for a minute watching the other girl. Until she began to shake again._** Go on just do it. Your bed is huge so she won't even be near you.**_** Ya but if I do that then she'll tell other villains that I've gone soft. **_**Maybe she won't. Maybe she'll respect the fact that you helped her when you didn't have to.**_** Ya, whatever.** Slowly she went to pick up Kimmie. Wrapping her arms loosely around her neck, lifting under her back and legs, carrying her bridal style to the bed. Careful not to wake her, she gently let her down and tucked her into the plush blanket on the far end of the bed. Then without too much difficulty, Shego herself crawled under the covers and laid on her side facing away from Kim. Hopping that the rest of the night could be dreamless.

The morning was quiet, sneaking in through the small cracks in the black curtains. Waking up was so slow, so peaceful, so perfect. That is until you realize that when you fell asleep you were on the couch. Not the bed. Your roomie was standing by the window. Not sleeping soundly on her back while you rest your head on her chest. This time Kim took it all in. instead freaking out like last time, she calmly lifted herself up, sitting up on the edge. Then she took a deep breath, decided that she must have slept walked to the bed and cuddled Shego, and let the deep breath out. _**We'll that was…interesting. Are we ok? I mean I don't know about you but I….uh…I kinda liked waking up like that. **_**It was….it was nice…I guess. Ok hypothetical question: what would happen if I actually did like Shego…that way? **_**Don't know but if it feels like that when we only woke up with her then just imagine what it must feel like when she would hold us. **_**Well ya…but what if she doesn't like me like that? What if I told her and she made fun of me or told the media that that the perfect hero was a big dyke? What if no one hired me for missions 'cause they don't like me anymore. **_**Why would they care about who you take to bed? You save lives all the time. Your personal life shouldn't matter. **_**What if Shego hates me….hello did you hear me…**_**ya…I…uh…don't know…**_

By the time Shego rolled out of bed it was 10:30 am. She could smell breakfast downstairs and hear her brothers fighting over it. Bringing a hand to her face, wiping away the blurry vision and that icky white stuff around her mouth. She looked over to her side to find the bed empty.** Typical. Of course pumpkin would be a morning person**. Stretching her arms out and over her head as she went to take a shower and get ready for the day.

The rest of the family had been in the living room quietly talking.

"So boys, what's the plan for today?" Mrs. Go inquired

"Well we Wego's and Mego are goin' down to beach, you know get a nice tan in." the rest of the family held in giggle and smirks.

"Wayne you guys can't get a tan. What color are you gonna turn? Darker red? Darker purple….actually go ahead" said Kim as she pictured them with their 'tans'

"Right so Kim, how about you?"

"I think that I'm just gonna hang around Shego-"she never got to finish

"No. you will not follow me. Can't I just relax without a watch dog" the raven haired woman interrupted as she came down the stairs

"I don't know. What exactly are you going to do today?"

"Well you know, the usual, I was going to rob a few jewelry stores, take over the world, make Iceland my kingdom then I thought I would go out for ice cream after that" Shego said nonchalantly

"You're, gonna what?" Kim said in a shocked tone. The bluntness of Shego's answer and the way she said it really through the red head for a loop.

"Kidding, I'm just gonna walk around town, maybe later I'll go cliff jumping or something."

"Oh, well I guess I go to the beach with the Wego's then." The hero went to go change for the occasion.

The sun was bright, sky was blue, wind blowing, and it was nice. After an hour of just walking around Shego decided to get in her daily does of adrenalin rush. She looked down at the water below. _**Long way down. Higher than all the others you've jumped, are you insane? **_**Possibly, but that is, irrelevant. **_**You can't be serious…**_**what's the worst that could happen? So I might lose my powers for a week tops because of my body being too cold too fast. I can deal with that.**_** Did ever occur to you that your powers are the only reason you can survive these kinds of risks and when you hit the water and your plasma fizzles out while you dive 60ft below, how are you gonna swim fast enough to get to the top again?**_** Awww come on it can't be that hard**_**. In the best interest of both of us, I advise you not to jump.**_ The woman paced back and forth.

* * *

><p>"Hey Kim, bet you can't do this!" Wayne shouted as he and his brother stacked themselves and jumped completely over a 50ft wave. Kim applauded, agreed with the two and laughed when another wave knocked them all over. From where she was laying in the sand she could see a green figure on top of the cliff that was close by. She watched as the figure paced back and forth as if deciding something.<strong> I wish I knew what's bothering her…<strong> the cliff was high, one that Kim would never attempt unless absolutely necessary, though she assumed that Shego could and would probably survive a fall from such a height.

* * *

><p>The green thief stopped pacing.<strong> Did you know that there are people who say that the brain does the most important thinking when it is close to shutting down? Maybe I could finally figure out what's wrong with me.<strong>_**no, no very ba-**_ she jumped. Pointing her body in a nose dive position she broke through the water. _**30…40…60…70…shit. W-we j-just passed safe zone! S-stop!**_

Kim smiled as she saw Shego jump off. **Must be fun to be able to do almost anything**.

**Oh, fuck its freezing. Crap how far did I just dive?** Shego looked up and could barely see light; she soon realized how bad her situation was when her lungs screamed for oxygen. She began to swim as fast and as hard as she could. Her head began to hurt, throbbing intensely.

The redhead watched for a minute. Nothing. Two minutes later, nothing. Now she began to worry.** What if she hit her head or can't swim or something went wrong.** She got up and ran to where she saw the woman dive in. She saw Shego, in the darkest part of the water. The struggling face she had on as she swam to the surface made Kim think she wasn't going to make it all the way. When she saw the body slow down, she took a deep breath and dived after it

**Oh my god! I'm not gonna make it! I-I can't. This is a stupid Idea. Fuck, if there is a god out there somewhere please let me make it please! Look, there, red, Ki-**the raven haired woman's eyes closed and she could feel herself sinking.

* * *

><p>"Why you already named like 20 what's so different about 21?" the young girl said in a gasping way<p>

"Because it's the most important"

"Fine say it! I bet you can't"

"The thing I hate the most about you… is that you make me love you! I don't know how or why but I know it's your fault. You must have done something when I wasn't looking because I would never, ever, ever, fall for you on my own. It bothers me to no end. Then you go ahead and fight me like you never did anything. That is low even for you possible. I want you to stop this insanity! Stop it right now" Shego huffed out the last part.

The body in her hands melted to a pile of goo and an orange colored fog hovered over the woman. Seeing this she desperately grasps at the fog getting frustrated.

"Come back her Kimmie, I'm not finished with you yet" with that her plasma flared to life. The orange smoke created a smile and changed into a complete form again.

"No" it said.

"No? No, what?"

"I did not make you"

"Yes! You! Did! Arrg" she threw a punch at the girl but she turned to fog again.

"No, I didn't, you did" Shego heard the voice close to her ear and spun around to see nothing. She let out a long anger filled yell and fell to her knees. Her glow slowly dimmed along with her surroundings 'til she was kneeling in darkness. Her body ached, those nights without sleep finally catching up to her.

"I-just please stop…"she whispered, close to completely breaking down.

"Shego….Shego listen to me" the voice said, "Do you know where you are? Shego, you're dreaming. You control what happens. I'll show you. Just think of something you want" having not, the strength to argue, the green woman thought of her special place. And the scene immediately changed to that setting.

"See, so if you control what happens then you are the one that fell for her… you just admitted it. That what I am here for. You know your inner brain. I'm standing here telling you to your face that you did"

Realizing this, Shego laid down on the soft grass so her face was hidden, as the whole situation fully sunk in. she couldn't it made no sense to her. Falling for the hero? Her, the world's best female villain fall for a goody two shoes hero. Sure the girl was simply adorable at times and fun to be around and supportive and caring an- ok so maybe she did like the kid. God this is so stupid.

"Hey, don't be so hard on yourself; it was partially my fault for keeping you up like I did. Look, maybe this isn't such a bad thing. When you wake up I promise you that I'll behave now. No more sleepless nights." The form bent down to help Shego back to her feet, "you see that light? That one way over there? Walk towards it." and just like that the foggy form was gone.

* * *

><p>"Shego, Shego come on. Answer me. Shego" Kim begged. She had been able to save Shego and take her to the house. Though that was 2 days and five hours ago.<p>

"K-Kim "the woman coughed out. Opening her eyes slowly, she saw a sea of red flowing down to the shoulders of the princess.

"Oh, god I thought you'd never come back" the hero choked back a sob and bent down to give her a hug. Kim had been so scared for her, well what she now considered, her friend. When she was brought upon shore she wasn't breathing and her brothers had started to panic. Doing basic CPR, she quickly fixed that but when she did the body's flames rose to extremely high power for a few seconds. Kim jumped back and just as quickly as it started, the flames fizzled out, leaving the body calm and breathing. They had taking her to Mrs. Go who had set her into her bed to help recover telling the kids to not worry, that this has happened once before which put her brothers at ease but not Kim.

"d-don't worry Kimmie. It'd take more than a few feet of water to kill me." Shego tried to say in the calmest and uninterested tone, but her gratitude was easily recognizable. Letting go of the other woman, Kim looked directly into Shego's eyes…_**beautiful…**_

"What the hell did you think you were doing? Not many things scare me Shego, but that was the most terrifying thing I have seen in a long time."_**…Awww she was worried…cute**_

"Ya ya, what time is it?"

"Tuesday, 7:15pm"

"Oh…"**…**_**you did it…you fell for her…all by yourself**_

"Ya, are you ok? Do you need anything?"

"…no…" cautiously she sat up then stood. All the while Kim supported her and made sure she stand still by herself. In a daze she walked forward toward the door, opened it, and proceeded to go downstairs and out the front door.

"Shego, wait where are you going?" Kim got no reply and followed Shego out.


	10. chapter 10

A/N: ok really don't have a good excuse for not updating other than having to work and having school, i know its short but i just needed to get this out of the way. i will probably update within the next 2 weeks or so.

Disclaimer: i do not own Kim possible, Shego, any of the go children as persons or any other regular on the the real names for the brothers are my idea.

* * *

><p>Shego stopped abruptly and looked down.<strong>so I love her<strong>.** Love is pointless. All it does is hurt me. So I figured it out. So what is that it? Can I go back to a life of villainy in peace? Pretend this never happened?**_Shego do you remember the day we became a villain? because I do. We remember it like it was yesterday, don't we? Remember when you were 14, and there was that girl named Mel. Who we thought was the most beautiful girl in school. You two used to be friends and would play soccer together after your chores were done. Remember when you realized that you liked her more than a friend should? And you were scared to death to tell her because that kind of thing was unheard of in the place you lived. But you did anyway when she asked what you thought of her. Ya, then she looked at me like I was a freak and told the whole school then to top it all off that was the day I got my powers from that comet too….yes…and all the kids did what?_** They called me sick and perverted and a monster and stuff…**_right and that was the day that you swore that for as long as you live, you will not ever fall in love again and you ran away from school and happened to bump into Drakken as you ran._** And everything went on from there…**_well I think it's time to break that promise._

**What if she does the same thing? What if telling her makes her lose all respect for me?**_ Kim is probably the most understanding person that we know. I don't think she'd do that or hurt you in any way if she didn't have to. I mean she's been here on this vacation and she hasn't tried to kill you once. In fact she saved you from your stupid idea. _**What if-**_you'll never know 'til you try._

Shego stopped and sat down calmly in the soft grass. she had nothing to comment on. Nothing, it was like her brain overloaded and went blank from it all. At the moment she no longer felt irritable, angry, of full of stress. At the moment she felt serene and it didn't bother her at all really.

Then slowly her thoughts floated in. The memories of the past few days drifted into her head, giving her enough time to comprehend what had happened. And you know what, she was ok with it. She finally believed that life could not get any worse. **(Well it's not that bad)** and if so then it will only get better from here. Now she had to do was walk back into that house, with her family, and princess, and push that dream so far away from her conscious mind that it no longer knew the address to the brain anymore. Yep. That's what she'll do.

Kim followed Shego out onto the lawn then stopped 20 feet from the woman and just watched. She was worried even though she knew she shouldn't be. The red head chalked it up to the fact that she almost lost Shego. This vacation has been a bit hectic but what do you expect from a family with super powers. She looked up at the star filled sky. It really was a nice night to waste doing nothing. Kim walked up to Shego with a small smile on her face.

"Hey" she said softly as to not scare the thief

Shego flinched, not hearing Kim walking behind her. "Hi… What do you want" her old voice kicking back in.

"It's too nice to waste just standing here." Kim giggled a little and Shego winced when a bubbly feeling washed over her. "We should go get ice cream and just sit and out here and enjoy the night" Kim offered.

_**The perfect night setting, the smile, the cute questioning in her voice. Sounds like a date! Boo-ya! **_** 1) Don't you EVER use a saying from that fool stoppable 2) it's not a date, she is not that cute, and tonight is not perfect. **_**Whatever…**_

"Hellllooo, shegooo, you in there" Kim took a dare and poked Shego between her eyes. She chuckled again when Shego, coming from her thoughts, stumbled back.** She just poked us!**_** Why yes she did. What are you going to do about…**_**nothing? **_**Exactly**_

"Huh…Ya sure, why not, right?" the edges of her lips slightly curling up .

"Well come on then" the red-headed girl started toward the front gate.

An hour later the two women were continuing their small talk from earlier in the parlor. They had been sitting in a booth in the corner just taking it all in. there they were, a hero and her 'arch nemesis' sitting and eating the frozen treat at 8:00 at night on an island that Shego's family owned. If they were in Middleton the press would be all over this but apparently the people here didn't care who Shego was with, either that or they didn't want to get on the owners bad side.

Kim had expected the paler woman to be annoyed or agitated about being there and having to actually be nice to the people that worked there for a change but it was like she was a natural. It made her wonder what Shego was like when she was little and living her full time. Was she like this cute little kid who was polite. That didn't sound right. Or maybe she was like Kim in some ways adorable but adventurous, always finding something knew, climbing to the highest trees, fighting with her brothers, running around with a ponytail holding up her long black hair, or maybe pigtails? The red head smiled.

"so….i think we've sat here long enough. How about we just go back to the house and sleep all of this off and forget that the past few days ever happened, huh?" the thief offered her hand to seal the agreement

"Sure" they shook hands and started back for the house.


End file.
